Stalking Professor Snape
by SailorAeris
Summary: An unstable student becomes obsessed with the Potions Master. OC and SS
1. Default Chapter

This is just a story I've been doing for fun. It isn't that great, but I thought I'd submit it also, just for fun. Please read and review. I'll add more chapters soon. Thank you!  
  
I do not own any of the characters except for the nameless protagonist. And, since they're nameless, I guess I can't really own them, can I?  
  
Stalking Professor Snape  
by Sailor Aeris  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Breakfast  
  
I silently watched him from my house table. I hadn't touched my breakfast yet and I had been there all morning, waiting for this moment.   
~~~  
I was outside the doors before anyone else was even in that section of the school. It was dark when I arrived and now the sun had barely cast any light through the large windows. In my hands were my books for my first class of the day. Filch arrived a while after I did. He gave me a strange look and opened the doors. It wasn't against the rules to be there that early, it was just unusual. Filch began wiping tables down. Why he couldn't have just gone and got someone with a wand to do it instantly I didn't know. Perhaps he just wanted something to do since sleepy children usually didn't make a whole lot of trouble and thus he wouldn't be able to reprimand anyone for at least an hour.  
I sat at my normal table and ignored Mrs. Norris as she circled about my legs. I had only been there for about twenty minutes when Dumbledor entered the Great Hall. As he passed me he smiled warmly at me. I did the same to him and he took his seat. He opened a book with a Latin tile, Quando Flunkus Omni Monitati. I continued to sit still and stare ahead reviewing facts in my head for the upcoming transfiguration test.   
About half an hour later, the professors began to show up. Each of them looked me over strangely when they noticed that I was the only student in the room. The only two professors that were still missing after a short while were Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape. This was not strange, professors sometimes showed up well after breakfast had been initially served. I guessed that Professor Snape was still making up or reviewing lesson plans for that day. About five minutes after the last professor, one that I was unfamiliar with, besides Flitwick and Professor Snape had entered, the rest of the students quickly began to fill the room up.  
Shortly after, Professor Snape arrived.  
~~~  
He entered through the main door and briskly walked to the table upon the raised area in the front of the Great Hall. He scanned over our table as he passed it on our right side, making certain that we were all present at breakfast and not off giving someone a reason to deduct points from our house. I was sitting on the left side so I could watch him walk by.  
I mentally took note of the confident strides he took. He always seemed so sure of himself; the way he walked reinforced that.   
He took his seat at the left end of the table, nearest ours. He took a short look at what was being offered for breakfast and waved his wand in a small "U" shape. Two over-easy eggs, one piece of toast with nothing on it, and a large hash brown disappeared off of the serving dishes and reappeared on his plate which was white with a dark blue rim.  
That reminded me of my own breakfast. My crunchy cereal had become soggy. I could have easily conjured up another bowl, or gotten it by hand, but it would have probably gone to waste as well. I watched him consume a portion of his breakfast before he looked up. I quickly dropped my eyes to the floor.  
After a few moments, I looked back in his direction. We made eye contact. I felt my face go red and I turned my head so I was looking strait ahead at the other students in front of me and beyond them at the wall. I found that my heart rate had increased and I could hear the pulse in my head. My mouth was a bit dry. I took a small drink of the orange juice that I poured myself when I poured my cereal. I tried to look at him out of the corner of my left eye. I couldn't exactly tell, but I was pretty sure that he was now speaking to another professor.   
I cursed myself in my head. I cursed him too with more vehemence than I did my self. Some one across the table interrupted my thoughts when they asked if I was going to finish my cereal. I did not verbally answer but instead I pushed the bowl across the table in front of them. They smiled and picked up their spoon.  
I look at my wristwatch. It was nearly time to leave to our first class. Today, Monday, we would be having double transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs in the morning. I wasn't worried about the up coming test, but it was on my mind. I didn't study for it. I hardly ever did study. I was pretty good at memorizing things, but sometimes a review did help.  
Headmaster Dumbledor stood up and cleared his throat. He stated that breakfast was coming to a close and that we ought to prepare for our first classes of the day, which would begin in about 8.7 minutes. Then he and the rest of the professors exited the room at which time all of the food and drink disappeared and the eating utensils, plates, and cups all became clean once again. 


	2. Chapter Two: Transfiguration Test

Once again, I own nothing. Well, except for the story. And it's not that great. Hmph. Well anyway, I hope this is enjoyable, and thanks to moonygirl13 and SatanSaphire for the reviews. Also, read SS's story, it's quite good.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Transfiguration Test  
  
I stood up and left the room after the faculty was out of sight. I brought my books with me when I showed up at the Great Hall's entrance early that morning so I was prepared for class. I started down the hallway to the transfiguration classroom. I walked among the other Slytherins that were heading the same way. Upon reaching the door some of my peers began groaning as they remembered Professor McGonnagle's warning on Friday about a test today. I entered the classroom and took my seat in the second to first row. I opened my book and went over the information that I would need for this test. We had to turn a blade of dead grass into a living rabbit and then into a tulip seed that we would plant and later receive a grade on. Of course our transfiguring skills would be graded as well. So, we'd be graded for one thing today, and another after our flowers bloomed. It sounded easy, but the wand movements were complicated and I was concerned that if I messed them up my rabbit would appear inside out. When the professor told us to close our books and clear our desks I did so, leaving only my wand out. Professor McGonnagle called us up one at a time to the front of the room to demonstrate our skills. The first person up did a fine job except that their rabbit had one extra toe than it should have on its back right paw. I was called up after a short time. I walked up with my flimsy, long wand in in my left hand. I looked at my grass blade and then clearly stated the spell, (Watashi wa usagi), trying to mimic the way the professor had shown us to move our wands as closely as I could. My blade crinkled up and then expanded into the shape of a three-dimensional rabbit. Its rough grass texture was replaced by brown fur and black eyes with a dark nose and mouth to go along with it. The only problem was that the inside of its ears retained their dead grass color and its whiskers looked like grass as well. I successfully turned it into a seed and then planted it in a cup with my name on it.  
  
~~~  
  
After class was finished, my house members and I went to herbology with Professor Sprout and then it was time for lunch. As always we had a large selection of food to choose from. I was quite hungry since I didn't have any breakfast that morning and I had been awake for quite a while. I looked over at the faculty table. The professors were all their. Professor Snape was in his usual spot. On his plate he had a bit of tuna casserole and some green beans along with a glass of cranberry juice to drink. I took the same in slightly bigger proportions. I did that a lot. If I weren't sure of what I wanted to eat, I would see what the professor was having and have the same thing. I wondered if he ever noticed. Lunch was good, I felt better with food in my stomach. I looked at my schedule for the day. Directly after lunch the Slytherins had potions with Professor Snape. After that we would have flying lessons with Madame Hooch. When lunch was called to an end in a fashion similar to the way breakfast was, I hurried to the nearest bathroom. I looked myself over, made sure nothing was left on my face, and used the toilet. After thoroughly washing and then drying my hands I made sure that I had all of my needed material for my next class and began walking toward the potions master's lair. 


End file.
